Foreign Exchange
by TayLove12
Summary: When Draco and Fred fall for the same girl at Hogwarts you know their is going to be trouble. Especially with a girl like this. Set in the 5th, i basically ignored everything that really happened.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: i dont own any of the character except Tara. everything else belongs to J.K Rowling ect ect.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! i know the 1st chapter is short but im adding more really soon =]**

Draco Malfoy sat at the Slytherin table on the first day of his 5th year. The stupid, puny first years were about to be sorted.

_Look at the lot, _he thought. _Scared out of their minds they have to battle You-Know-Who himself!_

He gave a short laugh. Pansy Parkinson heard it and looked over at him. She batted her eyelashes a few times and smiled.

_Go jump in the lake,_ he thought, but gave her a brief smile and this seemed to satisfy her because she turned back to whoever she had been talking to before. Draco rolled his eyes and glanced over at the Gryffindor table. Potter, Weasley, and Granger were sitting together, big surprise there. They also looked like they were talking about something morbid, like Harry's poor mummy and daddy. Draco rolled his eyes at the thought. Potter always made such a big deal about his stupid parents and his stupid scar. 'Oh look at me, I'm Harry Potter! I have an _amazing _scar shaped like a bolt of lightning! Aren't I cool?'

Yeah, more like sketch ball poster child of the century. Granger snapped something at Weasley then folded her hands and looked up where the sorting should be. Draco looked up too, and saw that Dumbledore was holding up his arms for silence.

"This year," Dumbledore said. "Hogwarts School has been chosen to accept an exchange student from America." There was murmured excitement. "Her name is Tara Locke and she would like to say a few words to you."

_This ought to be good, _Draco thought. Everyone strained to get a better look as Tara walked out. She had long dark hair that drifted lightly around her face as she walked. She was pale with eyes the color of… well Draco could not decide what color her eyes were. Originally he thought they were brown, but now they seemed blue. Her skin was perfect, clear and the color of ivory. Her full lips were colored mahogany.

_Holy crap,_ Draco thought. _Were all American girls this drop dead gorgeous? _

When she got to where Dumbledore had been, she stopped.

"Five sickles she has perfect teeth," Draco heard someone whisper.

"You're on," someone else said.

Tara smiled. She did have perfect teeth, and Draco heard the coins being exchanged. Then Tara started to talk, and her voice. Oh God, her _voice_. There was something about it that made you want to drop everything and just listen to her talk. Maybe it was the accent, but Draco doubted it.

"Hey everyone," Tara said. "I am really looking forward to spending my fifth year here at Hogwarts. Back home at my school in the states I was chosen amongst my peers to be privileged enough to join you at the best school for witches and wizards in the world."

_She was chosen, _Draco thought. _That must make her some sort of model student, like Granger. Why can't we ship Granger out of the country?_

"I am going to be sorted with the first years in a moment, Tara continued. But unitl then does anybody have any questions for me?"

"What's your favorite sport?" A Ravenclaw called out.

"Well, Quidditch, obviously. And soccer." There was some snickering. 'Oh, sorry, you call it football here."

Granger raised her hand. "Where in America are you from?"

'The state Maine," Tara answered. "Do you know where that is?"

"Yes," Granger said. But a lot of people shook their heads. Draco knew why too. A lot of people who grew up in all magical families just never bothered to learn some stuff. Like geography or common sense. Weasley sure hadn't learned anything about common sense.

"Well, let me see…" Tara trailed off. She took out her wand, mumbled something and a huge map of the world appeared above her head. The map zoomed in down to northern America to the state called Maine.

"Everyone see?" She asked. Some people nodded, awestruck at her magical ability.

"She seems…nice," Crabbe said, sitting on Draco's left.

"Yeah, might as well go take Diggory's seat now," Draco responded. Crabbe paled and turned away. OK, it was a pretty bad joke. The whole school had been shocked at Diggory's death, even him. But normally Crabbe would have laughed anyway, just to please Draco. Something weird was definitely going on with him.

More people had their hands raised for questions, but Dumbledore came stroding up from behind and everyone's hands dropped.

"The hour is getting late," he said. "Let us sort Miss Locke, the first years, and then begin our feast." Dumbledore motioned Tara to the sorting stool where McGonagall placed the hat on her head. All was quiet. Draco thought she was a definite Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. After what seemed like a millennia and a half, the hat opened its mouth and called out; SLYTHERIN!


	2. Chapter 2

Tara took the hat off her head and muttering filled the great hall.

"Slytherin?" People were saying. "_Slytherin?"_

Tara paid them no mind however and went to sit at the Slytherin table. She surveyed her fellow Slytherins, and made a beeline for the seat on Draco's right. She plunked herself down next to Draco and smiled.

"Hi, what's your name?"

"Draco Malfoy," Draco said, slightly stunned that this beautiful girl had chosen to come sit by him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the Gryffindor table, Ron was confused. Everyone had been confused at first. The Tara Locke had become a Slytherin, but now everyone had settled into the feast like nothing had happened. Harry and Hermione were talking about Care of Magical Creatures and what Hagrid could possibly have planned for this year. Ginny was talking to a few of her friends, trying not to look at Harry and hide the fact that she still liked him. Fred and George were selling a poor first year a skiving snack box, and no one seemed to notice or care that Tara Locke had sat down next to Draco Malfoy and was trying to have a conversation with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well the sorting hat had been right about one thing, Tara thought. This house definitely needed the most help. Whether or not she could help them, well… that was a different story. But she figured she had to start somewhere and this blonde kid was perfect. You could tell from his expression that he no idea what, deep down, he really wanted or felt. So Tara decided to get on his good side, become his friend, learn everything about him, and then see what she could do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hi," was she talking to him? "I'm really excited to be in this house," yes it was definitely him she was talking to.

"Uhhh…" was all Draco could say.

"So anyway, I thought maybe you could tell me a bit about Hogwarts. What are the classes like? And the teachers and other students?"

"Oh, yeah," Draco said. "Well Snape teaches potions and he should be alright to you since you're a Slytherin. He's head of our house. He might even like you. Trewlany teaches Divination. Awful class. Stupid woman has no idea what she's talking about. McGonagall is tough. Very strict and gives loads of homework. She's head of Gryffindor. Speaking of Gryffindor, watch out for them. And the half-giant teaches Care of Magical Creatures. It's a joke. No one in their right mind would like his class. Not even his Gryffindor friends. And Flitwick, the really short one, he does charms. That class is fine, I guess." Draco trailed off, realizing he had talked a lot, probably boring her. But with her eyes staring at him intently, she looked as if she were genuinely interested.

"What about the houses?" Tara asked him. "You said watch out for Gryffindor, but why? And what about the others?"

"Oh, well, Ravenclaw is a bunch of nerds. They're mostly ok, except Loony Lovegood. She's the blonde one who wears radish earrings, by the way. And Hufflepuff would be awful to be in. That's where all the losers are put. They're into sharing and being nice. So they're boring but not a problem. Gryffindor is our house's rival. That's where the "brave" go or something, but Longbottom's there so I guess that must not be true anymore." Draco stopped for a minute and turned to look at Potter, Weasley, and Granger. "There's a certain three I should mention. See the ginger, bushy haired girl, and the boy wearing glasses?"

Tara nodded.

"Well, stay away. The girl is Hermione Granger. She's a know-it-all who thinks that house elves should all be treated like kings or something. She's really good with magic though, so you don't want to cross her. The lackadaisical looking ginger is Ron Weasley. He's an idiot, don't even bother. The last one is Harry Potter." Here Draco paused, waiting for what she would say. He was expecting something along the lines of 'Harry Potter? You're joking!?' or 'Really?! Do you think it would be all right if I asked him for his autograph?' But instead she just sat there, waiting for him to continue.

"He's stuck up and self-centered," Draco went on. "He thinks we should all bow down to him because he's The Boy Who Didn't Die or whatever they call him. He's not even that good at anything except Quidditch. I'm better though," he added quickly.

"Interesting," was all Tara said.


	3. Chapter 3

**First two chapters are boring I know. It gets better, I promise. =]**

**Anyway, longest chapter so far people so thank you to all who have read and PLEASE REVIEW!**

"Hi," can I sit with you?"

Hermione looked up. Tara Locke was standing next to her, books in hand, looking down, and obviously expecting a yes.

"Oh, well, if you want to, sure," Hermione told her.

"Great," Tara dropped her books onto the table, pulled out the chair, and sat down. They were in Potions, and Hermione had just been hoping she would not have to sit with Neville again, like last year. Strange the American girl would come sit with her right after she thought that…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tara had seen the expression on Hermione Granger's face and knew she needed someone to sit with. Plus, Tara wanted to see what she was really like. She was not judging anything on that biased report Malfoy had given her. That had mostly been to learn about him, not others. So when Hermione bent over her bag to take out her books, Tara made her move.

"Hey, can I sit with you?" She asked Hermione, who looked up, startled.

"Oh, well, if you want to, sure," Hermione answered.

"Great," Tara told her and sat down. She stuck out her hand. "Tara Locke, nice to meet you." Hermione took her hand and shook it.

"Hermione Granger." Tara smiled but Hermione did not seem too eager for conversation, so Tara proceeded to take out her things. They sat out the remaining minutes in silence before class began. Tara had been trying to remember all Malfoy had said about Snape, when the sad looking man himself came in. No sooner had he reached his desk when Tara's hand was in the air. Snape raised his eyebrows.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Yeah, hi," Tara said. "I was just wondering if what people say about you is true. That is, you favor your own house above others. Because if it is, I don't approve."

"Really?" Snape inquired. Tara nodded. "Well in that case we should discuss it this afternoon, in detention."

Tara was not fazed. Instead she said; "I'm not sure you're authorized to give me detention just for stating my opinions."

Snape's black eyes glared at her, full of annoyance and dislike. "Not only that, Miss Locke, but I authorized to turn into a _double_ detention."

Tara smiled. "Well it looks like we'll be seeing a lot of each other then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the end of class Ron and Harry caught up with Tara in the corridor.

"That," said Ron "was _brilliant._"

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "To come from someone in his own house?"

Tara smiled. "Thanks guys. Mind if I sit with you at lunch? Great." And with that Tara walked away.

"Can she even do that?" Ron asked. "Sit at the Gryffindor table, I mean."

"I have a feeling she doesn't care either way." Harry told him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tara made a legend of her self in the following double charms, gaining the respect of everyone, including Professor Flitwick. And now it was time for lunch. When Tara entered the Great Hall she saw Draco Malfoy and some other Slytherins trying to catch her eye to get her to sit with them. Instead she dropped her things with them and continued past them to the Gryffindor table and picked out a spot there beside Harry. Ginny looked up from across the table.

"I though you were a Slytherin?" She said accusingly.

"I am," Tara assured her.

"Go sit at your own table then," and she turned to talk to someone else as if that settled the matter. Tara turned to Harry. "And what's your name?" She asked, perfectly clear on what his name was.

"Harry Potter," he said apprehensively, as if he was not sure that was who he really wanted to be at all.

"Nice to meet you Harry. And you're Ron, right?" Tara said to Ron Weasley who looked startled.

"How do you know that?" He asked, surprised.

She shrugged. "Oh, you Weasleys. You're everywhere. Even America. There was a girl at my old school who's name was Brianna Weasley. Any relation?"

Ron shrugged. "Dunno, probably. I'll ask my dad."

"Oh, that's ok, I was only wondering. What class do you have next? I have Care of Magical Creatures. I think that's with you guys…?

Ron and Harry nodded. "We have it with the Slytherins every year," Harry complained.

Tara did not seem to find this insulting, instead she asked; "Hagrid? He's the teacher right?

"Really nice!" said Ron.

"But if you're a Slytherin you probably won't like him," Harry added.

Tara gave a small smile. "Oh, I wouldn't be too sure." She started to say something else but Fred and George had plunked themselves down on either side of her with exceptionally angry expressions on their faces.

"You know the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" George asked.

"Well she's a _hag_! Fred exclaimed, "An absolute nightmare."

"Why?" Harry asked. "What did she do?"

"Oh, not much," Fred said sarcastically. "Just gave George detention for asking whose stupid idea it was for the new system of teaching she's got."

"And then she gave Fred detention for not being able to tell us apart!" George said.

"Said, 'she couldn't tell who had committed the crime so we both ought to be punished.'" Fred muttered. George nodded darkly and left to talk to Lee Jordan. Then Fred seemed to notice Tara for the first time.

"And what are _you_ doing here?" He asked. "Come to have a good laugh at us Gryffindors?" He accused.

She shook her head, "Just asking Ron and Harry about classes and stuff."

Fred looked at Harry and Ron incredulously. "But she's a _Slytherin!"_

'I know," said Harry. "But she's not like Malfoy or any of them."

"Yeah, you should have seen the way she took on Snape this morning," Ron added. "Got _double_ detention."

Fred turned to Tara with a new look of admiration on his face. "Did you really?" And Tara nodded. "Well, any enemy of Snape is a friend of mine!" and he clapped her on the back. "Hey!" his face suddenly lit up with an idea. "You can be our secret weapon!"

"Yeah!" said Ron. "Get all friendly with Malfoy and then"… he made a rude hand gesture. Fred and Harry laughed. Tara smiled but got up to leave.

"Hey!" Fred exclaimed. "Where are you going?"

"Back to my table, my stuff is over there and it's almost time for class." She told him.

Fred frowned. 'Oh, well, see you later then."

She smiled slightly. "Yes I suppose so." Then she turned and walked away. Fred looked back at Harry and Ron.

"Why is she a Slytherin anyway?" he asked.

Ron shrugged. "Yeah, we were wondering that too. You don't think the sorting hat could have made a mistake, do you?" he asked as Hermione sat down next to him.

"The sorting hat doesn't make mistakes, Ron." She answered. "So whatever you're talking about, drop it."

Ron frowned. "How do you know the sorting hat can't make mistakes?" he asked and Hermione sighed.

"One day, you will not need to ask me these stupid questions, for you will have read Hogwarts, a History. And besides," she added. "I didn't say it cant make mistakes, I said it doesn't."

"What's the diff— " Ron started to ask but was interrupted by Harry.

"Drop it," he advised. "And lets get to class."

Ron looked around the Great Hall and saw that everyone was leaving, but he turned back to Hermione anyway. "Where were you all lunch anyway?" he shot at her.

"In the library, as if that's any business of yours," she told him nonplussed.

"What were you do—

Ron was cut off once again, this time by Fred clapping him on the back. "Let is go little bro," he said. Ron looked annoyed but did not question Hermione further.

"So the Tara girl," said Fred after they had walked a little ways in silence. "How old is she?"

Harry shrugged. "Fifteen, I guess. I mean she's a fifth year isn't she?"

"Huh," said Fred, more to himself than anyone else. "Fifteen…" he trailed off than jumped back into the conversation. "I best be off!" he said jubilantly. "Have a good day, learn loads, and place nice. With nice people that is," he added as an afterthought. He then gave them a bit of a salute and strode off most likely to find George and Lee.

When Harry, Ron, and Hermione arrived at Care of Magical Creatures Hagrid was standing outside his cabin looking anxious at the start of a new year. When everyone had gathered together Hagrid began telling them about the creature they would start off the year learning about. Harry glanced over at the Slytherins. Hagrid's lectures usually caused them much laughter and ridicule, if they were even paying attention at all. Sure enough, Malfoy was doing impressions of what must have been Hagrid attempting to teach. That was normal. What was not normal, was the Tara, unlike the other Slytherins, did not seem to find Draco's antics funny, but was actually listening to Hagrid as though his lesson greatly intrigued her. Malfoy seemed to notice her as well, for throughout his bad impersonations he kept glancing over at Tara to see if she was laughing along with the rest of the Slytherin crowd. Each time he glanced over an angrier and more hurt look came into his eyes. Then he caught Harry watching him, glared once, and turned away.


	4. Chapter 4

**YAY!!**

**Chapter 4 =] the best yet in my opinion. hehe**

**Anyway, thanks for all who have reviewed, sent me a message, or told me in person how much they are enjoying the story. Thank you, I love you all =]**

**PLEASE REVIEW XD**

In the two weeks that followed, Tara seemed to have met everyone at Hogwarts. They also all seemed to like her. Everywhere she went there were choruses of "Oi! Tara!" and "See you in Transfiguration!"

But out of all the people at Hogwarts Tara really had become best friends with Fred and George. They hung out during every break, usually accompanied by Lee Jordan, joking around and laughing hysterically. Tara lost all her dignity when she was with them too. With them she was a prankster, who slacked off and made everyone laugh. Then she would return to class where, perhaps, only Hermione took more notes than her. It was that Friday during Potions where Tara started to look jumpy. She had chosen to sit next to Neville who also seemed nervous, simply because he was in potions. And the pair of them were starting to make Harry feel agitated as well, even though he had nothing to worry about. Tara later explained her jitteriness when they were mixing their strengthening solutions.

"I'm so nervous," she said and wiped her brow. "Quidditch tryouts are today," she gulped, and looked at Harry. "I heard you play. Is the Slytherin team any good?"

Harry though for a moment. "Well, I'm pretty sure their two Beaters left, so there is a definitely a spot open there."

Tara shook her head. "I'm an awful beater. I can never get the Bludgers to go where I want them to…" She frowned. "No, what I want is either Chaser or… Seeker."

"Well that's great then!" Harry said. "If you make seeker it would kick Malfoy off the team!"

Tara gave a short laugh. "Oh you Gryffindors," she said. "You kill me."

Harry shrugged. "Yeah, well, if Malfoy was off the team his dad would probably take away the teams' matching broomsticks."

Tara grinned. "They have_ matching _broomsticks? What kind?"

"Nimbus 2001s," Harry said with contempt. "Malfoy's father bought everyone on the team their own."

Tara seemed a bit shocked at this. "Oh well that's… that's very _generous _of him." Then she grinned slightly and mischievously. "What about the Gryffindors? Do they have matching broomsticks?"

Harry snorted. "I should hope not."

Tara laughed. "So who's on the team?" she asked.

"Well, I'm Seeker," Harry told her.

"Nice one," Tara grinned. "You're just the build for a Seeker, too."

Harry nodded, but he had felt a bit of a jolt when she had said that. As if he had heard it before.

"Anyway," Harry went on. "Fred and George are Beaters."

Tara laughed. "I should have known! I mean," she explained, "they're like a pair of human Bludgers themselves."

Harry forced a smile, but yet another wave of déjà vu washed over him. And then it hit him.

_She was quoting Oliver Wood._

That was where he had heard it before. During his first year when he had only just become Gryffindor Seeker. But that was impossible. Tara Locke had never known Oliver Wood. When these things were said, Tara Locke would have been on the other side of the world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Crap,_ though Tara. _I'm doing it again._

She tried to control herself, to think before she spoke. Because she could tell from the look on Harry's face that she was freaking him out.

"So….anyway," she said, pouring her strengthening solution into a vial. "I'll probably go for Chaser. I'm not interested in kicking anyone off the team." She stoppered her vial, and then frowned at Harry's potion. "Do you need help with that?"

He looked at her than quickly looked away. "No, I'm about done," he muttered.

Tara shrugged. "All right. See you around Harry."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny was sitting at dinner that night when the Slytherin Quidditch team came trooping through the doors. Tryouts were over then. Tara, frowning slightly, came over and sat beside her. Tara rarely sat at her own table, everyone was slowly getting used to this. She slumped down a bit on the bench and sighed.

"You didn't make it then?" Ginny asked sympathetically.

"No," Tara said. "I did make it… as Seeker."

Ginny was confused. "Then why…?" She followed Tara's gaze to the Slytherin table where Malfoy looked furious, devastated, and numb all at once. "Oh," Ginny realized. You took his spot on the team."

Tara nodded glumly.

"Well, that's alright though," Ginny told her. "I'm sure Harry and the other Seekers would much rather play against you."

A small smile appeared on Tara's face. "Harry…" she trailed off.

"Er, yeah, he's Seeker."

"Oh, I know." She moved a hand to cover her grin.

"Well, then what about him?" Ginny asked, confused.

"Oh, nothing," Tara giggled. "It's just that you, and, well, never mind."

Ginny's interest was peaked. "What was that?" she asked. "Something about me and Harry?"

Tara's grin slid off her face. "Ah… no. Look, never mind. Forget I mentioned it. In fact, forget I was even here, ok?" She slid off the bench as she said this and called out to George who was at the other end of the table.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fred could not help it, but he had fallen hard for Tara Locke. He had felt something the moment he first spoke to her. Not seen her, but when she had opened her mouth and spoke to him with her hypnotizing voice. And there was just something so different about her. Sometimes she was funny, joking off with him and George. Other times she was mysterious, out wandering the grounds at random hours of the night when she though nobody could see her. And other times still she was a serious student who would hex you into oblivion if you interrupted her working.

Fred had to admit that he liked her first two personalities the best. The first made her seem the most normal, but it was the mysterious side that drew him to her. If only he could find out where she went when she left him and George in the middle of something, usually a great prank, claiming that there was something she 'urgently needed to do.' Fred intended to find out what it was she needed to do that was so important she would drop everything, even a plan for all the toilets to back flush when Filch inspected them. And so he followed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tara knew Fred was following her. She was not stupid. But why was she letting him? She did not know, and this annoyed her greatly. She _hated_ not knowing. It was the only thing that made her feel vulnerable. She wondered breifly if she had….feelings….for Fred, but immediately brushed the though away. It was impossible for someone like her to fall in love; it was part of the curse. That and this blasted nighttime wandering! But night was the only time when she could renew her energy source without people watching. Speaking of people watching, Fred was still following her. Tara sighed and turned to walk back to the castle. You're not going to find out anything tonight Mr. Weasley.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tara arrived back at the Slytherin common room to find Draco sulking in an arm chair. She immediately stopped walking and tried to sidle her way up to her dormitory without being noticed. He was not looking her way so just maybe…. "Hey Tara!" Tara flinched as a fourth year yelled out to her from across the room. "Nice job making Seeker!"

Tara slowly turned towards Draco and cringed when she saw the hard look on his face. Abruptly, he stood up and walked over to her. For a minute, Tara thought he was going to slap her, but then he stuck out his hand.

"Congratulations on making Seeker. You really out flew me today," he said stiffly.

Cautiously, Tara took his hand. He did not really shake her hand, more gripped it tightly for a few seconds then let go. They both stood there awkwardly, for a few long, silent seconds. Then Tara said; "Draco, I want you to know that I didn't want to be Seeker. I wanted Chaser and I would never try to steal your spot on a team because… well, I like you and from what I hear you've…really had an impact on the team. And I'm sorry."

After some more silence, Draco shrugged. "Don't be sorry. The better player got the spot. You won, fair and square."

A few more seconds of silence.

"And by the way," Draco said looking a bit awkward. "I like you too. A lot." And then he quickly stole away to his dormitory.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning at breakfast Tara sat with Luna Lovegood. She was not avoiding Fred or Draco exactly… it was just she did not feel like seeing either of them any time soon. Tara was not sure. And when you were not sure of something, Luna was a good person to turn to. She didn't ask too many questions and she gave strangely good advice, even if she was not aware of it.

"I know what you are, you know," Luna said out of nowhere.

"Wh-what?" Tara almost choked on her sausage.

"Yes. There was a whole article about your kind in the last issue of _The Quibbler_, so I expect a lot of people know by now."

Tara paled. Luna continued eating. When the Great Hall was almost cleared, Tara was still sitting at the Ravenclaw table, staring straight ahead. Hermione saw her and walked over.

"Er, Tara?" Hermione asked. "Are you alright?"

"Um, Hermione," Tara said tenitively. "Do many people read _The Quibbler_?

"_The Quibbler?"_ Hermione asked surprised. "No, I'm pretty sure it's just Luna. And that's only because her dad is the editor."

Tara smiled. "Really? Well, that's…that's excellent. Really excellent!" She stood up. "Ive got to go, but thanks for the help Hermione!"

She rushed off, leaving Hermione unsure of what she had helped with, but very sure of what she needed to do. Which was get her hands on the latest issue of _The Quibbler._

**And the story picks up…**

**I told you it would ******

**Hope you enjoyed, please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hooooray its chapter 5 ******

**Hmm ok, not much to say…**

**Lets see….**

**I love everyone one who has so much as glanced at my story. It means so much to me. **

**And, of course, please review!!**

Hermione threw down a magazine on a table on the Gryffindor common room that night.

"Tara Locke is not human," Hermione said confidently to a surprised Harry and Ron who were sitting in their usually area in the common room, working on their divination homework.

"What makes you say that?" Harry asked the same time Ron picked up the magazine and said; "The Quibbler? What are you doing with this rubbish?"

Hermione snatched The Quibbler and held it up. "_This_ is what makes me say that, and not _all_ of it is rubbish!"

Harry and Ron just looked at her. Hermione sighed.

"Today Tara asked me whether or not any students at Hogwarts read The Quibbler. I, of course, told her no, it's only Luna who reads it. And she was obscenely relieved. So I thought, why would it matter so much to her whether or not students read The Quibbler? Obviously there was something in the paper she didn't want people to see. So I tracked Luna down and bought _this_ off her." Hermione brandished the magazine again.

"Wait…" Ron said. "You actually _paid_ for that rubbish?"

"Stop calling it rubbish, Ron!" Hermione snapped. "Anyway," she went on. "I read through the entire thing and there was really only one article that stood out to me. Most of it was the usually…er…rubbish, but one of the biggest articles in the issue is titled _Living with Fairies_. You see, there are a lot of magical beings in this world who can pass for humans. Almost. This article basically tells you how to distinguish a magical being from a human when it's trying to pass itself off for one." Hermione flipped through to the article and laid it out on the table for Harry and Ron to look at.

"So what you're saying," Harry said, thinking out loud. "Is that Tara is a fairy?"

"No not a fairy. She didn't fit the bill for that one. No, I think she's a nymph." Hermione stated.

"A what?" asked Ron.

"Well, a wood nymph to be more precise because wood and water nymphs are actually very different."

"OK," said Harry. "So you're basing this on something in _The Quibbler? _That seems awfully…stupid of you Hermione."

"No I am not basing it on just _The Quibbler."_ Hermione seemed annoyed at being called stupid. "I went to the library—

"Wouldn't expect anything less of you."

—and I compared what _The Quibbler _said to _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. _I made a comparison sheet and look, _The Quibbler_ wasn't all that off."

**Quibbler ****Physical Description****: dark hair, pale, slight build, of medium height, eyes that glow and change color. ****Personality****: charming and modest, poker addicts, incapable of love. ****Abilities****: exceptionally gifted with magic, can read minds. ****Other****: cannot be away from the woods for long periods of time. Trees are its life source. Have one parent of human descent and one of magical being.**

**Fantastic Beasts Physical Description****: exceedingly pretty, pale, dark hair, eyes that can at times appear to glow or shift colors. Usually, but not always, smaller than the average person. ****Personality****: charming and modest, they often cause many people to become infatuated with them, although they don't mean to do so as all nymphs are incapable of love. The wood nymph often grieves for those who fall for her, while the water nymph simply finds it funny. Wood nymphs are kind and ant to help people. ****Abilities****: the ability to "tap" into peoples' minds is often confused with mind reading. Wood nymphs cannot read minds; rather they are born as very accomplished legilimens who require neither wand nor spell. They also have vast magical ability that can have devastating effects when left untrained. ****Other:**** As nature, especially trees, is their life source they cannot be away from them for long periods of time. Because of this they are generally found in the densely wooded areas of the United States and Canada. Nymphs are the most difficult magical beings to tell apart from humans, and are always female.**

Harry and Ron read over the sheet. They both looked doubtful.

"Er, Hermione," Harry began. "There are a lor of pretty dark haired girls out there. Just because Tara looks like how it describes doesn't mean—

"Then why was she so anxious that nobody read _The Quibbler?"_ Hermione retorted.

Neither Ron nor Harry had an answer for this. Hermione snatched her comparison sheet and her copy of _The Quibbler. _"I know I'm right," she told them. "You'll see." And she stalked away.

Harry turned to Ron. "You think she's right?"

Ron shrugged. "Dunno. But what's it matter really? I don't see a problem if she was a…what was it? Wood nymph? I mean, it didn't say anything bad about them.

Harry nodded. "Yeah…that makes sense."

"Course it does," said Ron. "It's just Hermione acting all paranoid. Right, well I'm off to bed. See you."

"Yeah…" Harry said distractedly. "See you…"

Harry sat in the chair by the fire thinking. Could Hermione be right? She usually was. Ron did not seem to care either way. He thought about how Hermione's comparison sheet had mentioned wood nymphs being accomplished legilimens. He thought about Tara quoting Oliver Wood. He thought…Hermione could be right. She usually was.

**Ok so that completes chapter 5. My least favorite of chapters. **

**Chapter 6, however, **_**is**_** my favorite.**

**So ill get right on updating ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey people, this chapter took me longer than I thought it would because I took an expected trip to the ER :P**

**But it's all good now and here's chapter 6. **

**And yeah….you know the drill by now… please review :D**

Draco was lying on a couch in the common room, hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling when he heard the creak of floorboards. He turned his head to see Tara Locke dressed like she was going somewhere even though it was almost 2am.

She looked at him. He looked back.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"I might ask you the same question," Tara responded.

"I couldn't sleep," Draco told. "Happy?"

"Oh, well, I couldn't… sleep either," she said. "So I'm going for a walk. That…often makes me feel tired. See you." Tara walked briskly to the exit.

"Wait!" Draco got up off the couch. Tara turned around. They stood there, looking at each other. "I'm coming with you. A walk is…a good idea."

Tara sighed, and for a brief second she looked annoyed. But then it past and Draco figured he must have imagined it because she said; "If you want to come, sure. But if we get into trouble, don't say I didn't warn you.

"It's alright," Draco told her. "A detention wouldn't be so bad you were there."

Tara looked awkward. "Oh…well thanks."

They left the common room and walked silently through the halls for a moment.

"So, how have you been?" Tara asked him quietly.

Draco shrugged. "Well my dad found out I didn't make the team."

Tara stopped walking. "Was he… was he very angry?"

Draco did not say anything. He just stared ahead down the long, dark, corridor.

"I really hate him sometimes," he whispered at last.

"Oh Draco," Tara looked at him sadly. "I'm so sorry."

Draco turned away from her.

"I never should have tried out for the team, I knew it," she told him.

Draco still did not look at her.

"This isn't about Quidditch," he said. His voice sounded odd. Was he…crying? "It was never about Quidditch."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Standing there in the empty corridor with Draco crying about his father had made Tara want to do something, anything that would help him. But… was it more than that? The feelings she had were not more than just sympathy, were they? The feeling that she wanted to close the gap between them. Hug him. Take off his shirt…

_Stop it,_ she told herself. _Don't go there Tara._

Not that Draco would have minded. She doubted any guy in the school would have minded. Except the gay ones. And even then…

So why didn't she? If she wanted to touch him so much…then why didn't she?

_Because you're not supposed to want to, _she reminded herself. _You're not supposed to want to touch him._

But she did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco felt the tears leak from his eyes. Great. He was crying in front of someone. Not just someone, but the girl he suspected he was in love with. If it had been anyone else that had to come down into the common room at 2am he would simply glanced at them and then gone right back to staring at the ceiling, hating his life. But instead he was standing in a corridor, crying, with the girl he loved, hating his life.

And that's when she reached out and touched his arm.

It was a small movement, but enough to make Draco stiffen. He became instantly aware of everything around him. And he realized that he and Tara had never actually touched before. He turned around to face her. She was standing closer than he expected. Closer than he remembered. She was staring up at him with the saddest expression Draco had ever seen on someone's face before.

_Great,_ he thought. _She pities me. She doesn't feel anything for me but pity._

But still…he hoped. And he stepped a bit closer. She did not step back. That, surely, was a good sign. Tara stood stalk still as he gently moved back a lock of dark hair from her face. He leaned in closer. It was now or ever. Her eyelids fluttered shut, and he felt her shudder as their lips touched.

It was a soft kiss, and experiment. But it was as cold as ice. Then she kissed back and the ice melted.

It was a wonderful feeling, to be kissed by Tara Locke. And it stopped all too soon. She pulled away, but not far. They still stood quite close, their eyes half closed. The kiss lingered in the air. Draco thought how nice it would be if they could stay like this forever. Then she really did pull away, and it was painful. His eyes sprang open. She was looking at him sadly again.

"Good night," she said softly. And she reached up to stroke his cheek. Then she simply walked away and left Draco there. He slumped against the wall and touched his lips, where only moments ago she had kissed him. He closed his eyes. He wished he could go back to those moments.

Then the curse hit him and he collapsed to the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fred Weasley was seeing red. He had never in his life wanted to hurt someone as bad as he wanted to hurt Draco Malfoy right now. He had been out in the corridors trying to find Tara to follow her. He desperately wanted to know where she went at night and why. He had emerged from one of the secret passages only those who had seen the Marauder's Map knew about to find Malfoy and Tara going for a midnight stroll. Silently, he followed them. They stopped and Fred had hid behind a corner. He had tried to listen to what they were talking about but they were using such hushed tones he could only make out a few words here and there. From what Fred could gather they were talking about Quidditch and… someone's father? That was fine. But then Malfoy had turned away and Tara had laid a hand on his shoulder, and Malfoy turned around and did something Fred could never forgive him for. He had kissed her. Draco Malfoy had kissed Tara Locke.

Fred's immediate reaction was the curse Malfoy into oblivion. How dare he kiss Tara? As if she wanted anything romantic to do with that scum. But then she kissed him back, and that about broke Fred's heart.

Fred was feeling increasingly more odd as the seconds ticked by. He watched the following scenes as if in a dream.

Tara and Malfoy stopped kissing.

They stood quite still.

Tara broke away.

Tara caressed Malfoy's cheek.

Tara left.

Malfoy sank against the wall.

And Fred cursed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco hit the floor, hard, and had absolutely no idea what was going on. He struggled yto get up and saw a figure running toward him, wand out, red hair gleaming. So it was a Weasley then, he didn't really care which. As long as they regretted ever crossing Draco Malfoy.

Seriously though, Draco thought as he struggled to his feet. You close your eyes for one minute around this place…

"Rictumsempra!" Fred shot at Draco.

But Draco was too quick for him. "Protego!" He yelled, and the shield charm was strong enough to throw Fred off balance for a second. That was all the time Draco needed.

'"Stupefy!" He shouted, and the jet of red light slammed into Fred and flung him against the wall.

Draco gave a short laugh as Fred slid to the floor with a groan.

Just as Draco was moving in on him, hurried footsteps echoed through the halls as professor McGonagall rounded the corner. She took one look at the scene in front of her and froze, her mouth going into the thin line that meant danger.

"Boys" she said, and neither Fred nor Draco had ever heard her speak with such anger. "It is 2. In. the. Morning. _Never _ in all my years…" She shook her head. "To my office. Now."

Draco and Fred glared at each other and then followed McGonagall; Fred with a slight limp.


	7. Chapter 7

**Talk about a long time to update… my apologies. **

Professor McGonagall interrogated Draco first. She took the boy into her office while she asked Fred to stay in the hall.

"Mr. Malfoy," Professor McGonagall asked as she sat down at her desk. "Please explain yourself."

"I couldn't sleep," Draco said. "So I went for a walk. When I wasn't looking Weasley cursed me, so I defended myself. Then you found us."

"That's all?" Professor McGonagall asked doubtfully.

Draco nodded.

"Mr. Weasley appears to have started a fight with you for no apparent reason?"

Again, Draco nodded.

"Very well Mr. Malfoy," Professor McGonagall sighed. "You may go. But I want you straight back to your common room, no detours.

Draco made to leave. He was halfway to the door when Professor McGonagall added; "and send in Mr. Weasley."

Out in the hall Fred was sitting against the wall next to the door. Draco looked down at him.

"Well you heard her _Mister _Weasley," he sneered.

Fred did not say anything, he simply glared at Draco, stood up, and entered the office; slamming the door behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Professor McGonagall was sitting at her desk with her hands folded on top of it, looking at Fred very expectantly as he entered the room.

"Mr. Weasley," she sounded very disapproving. "Mr. Malfoy tells me that he was simply walking through the halls when you attacked him for no reason. Is this true?"

"No Professor," Fred answered. "I had a reason." Professor McGonagall raised her eyebrows expectantly. "Malfoy was walking with… with a girl. And he kissed her. I got jealous."

"I see," McGonagall said. "And would you like to tell me who this girl is?"

"No professor."

"Very well the Mr. Weasley. You may go.

"But," she stopped Fred on his way out. "You will receive a week's detention. Go to Mr. Filches office tomorrow after dinner. I shall inform him of your punishment,"

"Yes Professor," Fred said. "Will Malfoy get detention too?"

"That," McGonagall responded, "is up for Professor Snape to decide on. But judging by the fact that he's a prefect… I rather doubt it."

"Right," Fred said. Well… goodnight Professor."

"Goodbye Mr. Weasley."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And Malfoy got off with nothing?" Ron said in amazement. "Talk about unfair."

It was morning and Fred had caught up with Harry, Ron, and Hermione to tell them about last night's events. Leaving out certain details, of course. In fact, the way Fred told it Malfoy had simply jumped him in the hallway last night for no apparent reason.

Hermione was looking at Fred curiously. "What did you say you were doing roaming the corridors last night?" She asked suspiciously.

"I didn't," Fred responded. "I was… er… working on a joke."

Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Well there's Lee," Fred said hastily. "Gotta run."

And he quickly left the three of them before Hermione could interrogate him further.

"Well that was rather suspicious," Hermione said.

"What was?" Ron asked.

"The way Fred acted when I told asked him what he was doing last night!" Hermione said as if this was perfectly obvious.

Ron shrugged. "Didn't seem that unusual to me."

"Yes it was," Hermione insisted. "You heard him; 'working on a joke'."

"Yeah, well, that's the kind of thing that Fred does."

"But he was so _evasive _about it."

"Look Hermione, it's probably some big elaborate plan he didn't want to tell us about because it would ruin the surprise. Or it was something _you _wouldn't find funny."

But Hermione had a determined look on her face. "Well I think he knows something."

"Knows something about what?" Ron asked.

"_Tara!"_ Hermione hissed.

"Oh not that again," Ron groaned.

Hermione crossed her arms and turned to Harry, who had been walking next to them silently the whole time.

"What do you think about all of this Harry?" She asked him almost accusingly.

Harry turned to Ron with an apologetic look on his face. "Oh, well, I reckon Hermione could be right."

Hermione beamed at him.

Ron looked from one to the other and seemed about to say something when a cold, angry voice beat him to it.

They had reached the Great Hall and Malfoy, who was looking extremely tired, was confronting Fred Weasley who was on his way to the Gryffindor table.

"I don't know what your problem is Weasley," he was saying. "But just be glad I didn't tare you to pieces last night. You ever try something like that on me again and my father will hear about it."

Fred glared at him. "Yeah just go running to daddy Malfoy."

A reddish tinge spread across Malfoy's face as he glared right back at Fred. "Watch he mouth Weasley," he spat and then strode away.

Fred sat down looking angry and grabbed a fork, but did not eat anything.

"It's only Malfoy," George was saying. "Stupid git."

Fred did not respond. He simply sat at the table gripping his fork and occasionally stealing glances over at the other tables. Harry was not sure who or what Fred was looking for, but evidently it was not Malfoy, who was very easy to spot.

"Well," Hermione said when breakfast was over. "Tara never showed up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They soon found out where Tara had been though. She came rushing into potions half an hour late; looking harried and, like Fred and Malfoy, exceedingly tired.

"I'm sorry," she said frantically to a greatly annoyed Snape. "I overslept. I…" her stomach rumbled loudly. "I missed breakfast."

"Yes, well as much of a shame as that is Miss Locke," Snape glowered at her, "it will take you no less than an hour to make today's potion and you haven't even got that amount of time left. So I suggest you start." And, smirking slightly, Snape strode away.

Tara nervously surveyed the classroom. In potions she usually did not sit with the Slytherins because Snape liked her about as much as Oliver Wood liked to lose a Quidditch match. But today she walked awkwardly over to Malfoy and sat next to him. He glanced up at her and they shared a few seconds look at each other in which both Tara and Malfoy blushed considerably.

Hermione, of course, noticed this. She kept muttering to Harry and Ron while they stirred their confusion concoctions.

"Do you see the way their behaving?"

"Have you ever seen Malfoy act like that around anyone?"

"Do you see the bags under her eyes?"

And then Ron would retort;

"Yes Hermione, we can see them."

"Look, just because Malfoy has finally got a girl to go anywhere near him-"

"I don't see what bags have to do with anything."

Every time Hermione or Ron said something Snape would look over at them and narrow his eyes. He mostly looked at Harry, which Harry felt to be extremely unfair as he had not said a word the entire class.

Across the room Tara and Malfoy had one or two hushed conversations. No matter what Ron said, Hermione was right about them acting odd. They were strangely awkward around each other.

Harry did not know much about Malfoy and Tara's relationship. He had seen them talking to each other before, but it never seemed more then a casual acquaintanceship. Of course, Harry himself did not spend too much time with Tara. She had too many friends. So he could not be sure if she talked about Malfoy to people. Who would she talk to about him though? She did not seem too close with anyone besides Fred and George. And somehow Harry couldn't picture Tara spilling her secret love of Malfoy confessions to them. Did she have a close friend who was a girl who she would confide in? Was that the sort of things girls talked about? Harry did not know. And as for Malfoy, well he could talk about Tara twenty hours a day and Harry would never have the slightest idea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tara glanced to her right where Draco was working on his potion. Why did this have to be so damn awkward? Why couldn't he just _talk _to her about it? I mean, she thought as she stirred her cauldron angrily. Why was their kiss last night a problem for him? Draco had liked her, and then he had gotten to kiss her. Shouldn't he be _happy?_ Besides, she desperately needed to talk to him. About herself. About how it was impossible for them to ever be together. That she did not, could not, feel the same way about him no matter how much she wanted to kiss him again… Tara threw a shrivelfig angrily into her potion which promptly slopped over the edges of her cauldron and made an electric green puddle on the floor. Oh why was this so confusing?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Harry, Ron and Hermione arrived early at Hagrid's for Care of Magical Creatures they found that Tara was already there, sitting on the steps of Hagrid's hut looking positively miserable. She heard the three arrive and looked up.

"Oh… hello," she said sullenly.

"Tara," Hermione said. "Are you feeling all right?

Tara nodded, not looking at them. Then; "No!" She burst out suddenly, standing up.

Ron, Harry and Hermione all jumped.

"I need to talk to you Hermione," Tara said, grabbing Hermione's arm.

"Oh…alright," Hermione said surprised as Tara dragged her away behind Hagrid's hut.

Harry and Ron looked at each other.

"Er," Harry began. "That was…"

"Odd," Ron finished, nodding. "I suppose Hermione's going to find out what Tara's problem is not now — and then not tell us."

"You're here early, Weasley," a harsh voice called from behind them. Malfoy was strolling towards them but, for once, was not accompanied by Crabbe and Goyle. In fact, he was completely alone.

"What are you doing, checking out the price on this dump so your family can all move in here?"

Ron's ears turned red and Harry glanced back at Hagrid's hut. From where they were standing it had certainly looked like they had been staring at it.

"Well, trust me," Malfoy sneered. "You can't afford it."

Ron, looking furious, started to say something but Harry cut him off.

"Just ignore him," he sighed.

As Harry said this, Malfoy turned to him with a malicious smile on his face.

"And you, Potter," he sneered. "I thought you might loan Weasley some money occasionally. You know, keep his family from starving. But I guess not."

"Oh, shut it Draco," said an angry voice.

Tara and Hermione had returned from talking, and at first Harry thought it was Hermione who had told Malfoy off, but then realized that Hermione would never have called him Draco.

Malfoy flushed, and he and Tara stood there glaring at each other. Then Tara walked calmly up to him and kicked him in the shin.

Malfoy helped and staggered backwards.

"What was that for?!" he yelled.

Tara lifted her schoolbag over her head and began hitting him with it.

"For being annoying!"

_Whack!_

"And mean!"

_Whack!_

"And spiteful!"

Tara started to cry.

"And charming, an—and funny, and — and," she sobbed.

Tara stopped whacking Malfoy with her bag and sank to the ground, still crying. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Malfoy all stood still in stunned silence. Then Hermione and Malfoy acted at the same time.

Malfoy bent down and put on hand on Tara's shoulder just as Hermione ran toward her. Malfoy glared up at Hermione, who stopped running and slowly backed away from Malfoy like he was some kind of wild animal.

Harry and Ron looked at Hermione.

"Er… should we leave?" Harry asked awkwardly, he eyes shifting toward Malfoy who was helping Tara to her feet.

"What, leave class?" Hermione hissed. Harry just shrugged.

Tara was now crying into Malfoy's shoulder, tears staining his robes, but he did not seem to mind. In fact, he had his arms around her and appeared to be trying to comfort her.

"It's ok," he was saying tenderly. "Everything's going to be ok."

Ron and Harry both turned to Hermione with pleading expressions on their faces.

"Ok, ok!" she gave in. "We can leave." Harry and Ron positively bolted into Hagrid's hut, followed by Hermione who locked the door behind her.

"Did you hear the way Malfoy was talking to her?" Ron shuddered. "I think I would have been sick if we'd stayed another minute."

Neither Harry nor Hermione said anything.

"What?!" Ron asked indignantly.

Harry shrugged and no one said anything until the sound of someone trying to break down the door made them all jump.

"Who's locked me outta me own house?!" The voice of Hagrid thundered from behind the door.

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed, and she rushed to the door. "I'm so sorry Hagrid!" she said as she opened it. "I'd forgotten I'd locked it."

Hagrid dismissed her apology with a wave of his hand. "Ah, you three," he said. "Should've known."

Harry and Ron grinned at Hagrid and then left his house followed by Hermione and then Hagrid. Outside, students were starting to trickle in as it neared class time.

Harry looked over at Tara and Malfoy. They were standing about a foot apart from each other looking awkward and nervous. Tara's eyes were red from crying.

"Right now!" Hagrid said cheerfully when everyone had arrived. "You'll enjoy today's lesson, I reckon…"


	8. Chapter 8

Fred could not concentrate on any of his lessons. He desperately needed to talk with Tara. Because if Malfoy got her all to himself… he grimaced at the thought. Fred knew that Tara might not choose him, but between him and Malfoy he thought his odds were pretty good. Even so, Tara needed to know how he felt, because you never did know, did you?"

Unfortunatly, at dinner that night Tara sat with the Slytherins. With Malfoy, more specifically. And they seemed to be having a pretty intimate conversation, all alone in their private little corner of the table. Fred felt the anger boiling inside of him, the jealousy.

"Who rained on your Quidditch match?" George asked, sitting down next to him.

"What?" Fred responded, barely paying attention.

"Well, I'd repeat the expression," George said, piling food onto his plate. "But that would sound stupid. What's wrong?"

Fred frowned at his empty plate. "Nothing's wrong," he said.

George rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and Percy's not a pompous git."

Fred did not say anything.

Tara caught up with Draco after Care of Magical Creatures.

"Hey," she said to him. "Sit with me at dinner tonight?"

Draco looked at her and nodded once.

_Great_, Tara thought. _So we're still doing this awkward thing. _"Ok, cool, because there is something important I really need to talk to you about."

He looked at her quizzically. "What is it?"

Tara shook her head. "No, I'll tell you at dinner."

They walked the rest of the way up to the castle in silence. Once in the great hall Tara walked swiftly to the Slytherin table and sat down in the far corner where no one else was. She then looked for Malfoy to join her.

He sat down and Tara took a deep breath. "I really like you, Draco," she said.

Draco blinked, then a grin spread over his face. "I like you too." He said.

"Yes, I know," Tara frowned slightly. "I want to ask you…" she began. "I want to ask you if you would like to go out with me sometime."

"Ok," said Draco, still grinning. "Then ask."

"I would," Tara said and her frowned deepened a bit. "Only there is something you need to know about me first."

"Oh, yeah?" Draco said. "What, you have a criminal record? Your parents disowned you? You're poorer than Weasley? Because I really couldn't care less."

Tara sat there looking into the grinning face of Draco Malfoy. He really has no idea, she thought.

"I'm not human," she said bluntly.

There was silence, then; "what?"

"You heard me," Tara said. "I'm not human. Well, half human. My mom is a watch, its my dad I get the… oddness, from. But anyway, if you don't want to go out with someone who doesn't live up to your family's high standards, then fine. I understand."

Draco looked at her with a mixture of confusion and disgust on his face. "Wait," he said. "You're a _half-breed?"_

Tara nodded.

"But…what? How?" Draco spluttered.

"My dad is a centaur."

"Excuse me?"

"My. Dad. Is. A. Centaur. And my mom is a witch. And when you cross a human with a magical being you get something called a nymph. That would be me. Well, I'm a wood nymph more specifically, since my dad is a creature of the woods.

"But, a nymph? Draco stammered. "You look normal."

"I am normal, stupid!" Tara said exasperated. "I just have more magic then the average witch or wizard and I can do this weird legilimancy thing. Also, I can't be separated from the woods for long periods of time. Or I could die."

Draco did not say anything. He just stared.

"Well, there. I told you," Tara said. "So you can just let me know whether or not you can bare to be in the same room as someone who is, as you so nicely pointed out, a half-breed."

And with that, Tara surveyed the food on the table and began to eat.

A thousand thoughts seemed to be traveling through Draco's head at a million miles an hour.

Tara wasn't human?

Was she joking?

No, she seemed serious.

Well, that's disgusting then!

Is it really?

Yes!

But… you like her.

Do you?

Yes….? Why should her being only half human change that?

Because it's wrong. It's like if she were a mudblood, only worse. You wouldn't like her if she was a mudblood, would you?

I dunno. Yeah, probably. I mean, she's still the same person.

Stop saying that! That isn't how you were brought up to think.

Well maybe I was brought up wrong…

"Er…Tara?" Draco cleared his throat.

Tara chewed slowly, swallowed, and looked at him expectantly.

"I'm going to need another day with it, if that's all right."

"Whatever, Malfoy," she said, and her voice was stone cold.

Fred slammed his fork down on the table with such force that some of his pumpkin juice spilled over the edge of his goblet.

That's it, he though. I am going to go over there and make her talk to me.

And he did.

After storming across the great hall, Fred said through gritted teeth; "Tara, I need to talk to you in private."

Tara looked concerned. Malfoy looked pissed off.

"What is it?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

Fred grabbed her by the wrist and proceeded to drag her from the great hall.

"Fred!" Tara hissed, trying to pull her arm free. "Let go of me, this is stupid."

Fred halted around the nearest corner, looked Tara straight in the eye, and kissed her squarely on the mouth.

A gasp escaped Tara's lips as Fred's own mouth moved on hers, trying to coax out some response.

But otherwise she did not react.

She did not kiss him back.

Instead, she pushed him away.

Fred felt Tara's hand softly press against his chest, and gently she extracted herself from his grip.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "if there wasn't him…" she could not look him in the eyes.

"Right," Fred muttered. "Why even talk to me when scum like Malfoy is around. He is rich, I suppose."

Tara sighed, she could only take so much drama in one day. "Look, I'm not going to try and explain this to you."

Fred's eyes narrowed. "Gold digger," he spat, the turned on his heels and stormed off."

Tara's lower lip trembled. _Don't cry_, she told her self. _Put on a happy face. Like always. Just like always._

.


	9. Chapter 9

The intruder traveled swiftly, silently, through the castle. She had not been there in years, but still she could recall the smallest of details. The intruder blanched a bit as she felt a couple of inches drop off her height. The poly juice potion must be wearing off then. She fumbled in her pocket for a flask of the stuff.

Yuck, tasted like cats.

It really had been a brilliantly simple plan. Disguised as McGonagall she had been able to stroll right by that lazy caretaker.

_Ah, here we are_, she thought. _The dormitory. Finally. I was beginning to think they'd moved it further away._

The intruder's hands began to shake as she neared her victim. Shake with excitement that is, not because she was nervous. The sleeping student lay sprawled on the bed before her, and the intruder drew her wand.

"Petrificus Totalus," she muttered and the body went stiff as a board. _Now it's time to see if the theory works,_ she thought to herself while removing a needle injection from her robes.

Just then she heard a voice from one of the beds.

"What…whatsgoinon?" it murmured in a half-awake state.

"Nothing!" the intruder snapped. "I mean," she said in what she hoped was an I'm-your-teacher-and-I-love-you voice. "It's just professor McGonagall here to check something. You can go back to sleep, nothing to worry about."

"Mmk," replied the voice as it drifted back into dreamland.

With that slight nuisance out of the way the intruder was able to focus her attention back to the body lying across the foreposter. The intruder paused for one more split second, the jammed the needle into the arm of the victim. The body began to morph and change shape.

The intruder grinned as the transformation took place. The poly juice potion injection has worked. Just as the Dark Lord said it would.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry I'm so lazy and never update…. Here it is finally.**

Draco always thought that when you lost the one you loved, you would know it.

That something would feel different.

But it didn't.

He awoke that Saturday morning feeling absolutely fine; completely normal. It was only when he stepped out of his dormitory and into the public eye that his suspicions were rose. The first he noticed was that everyone in the common room looked at him, and all conversation stopped. Then Pansy came over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Draco," she said soothingly. "Professor Dumbledore wants to speak with you."

Draco shrugged her hand off. "Why?" he asked. "What's wrong?" Pansy did not answer him and no one in the common room seemed able to look him in the eye. Confused, worried, and angry Draco left the Slytherins and made way for the headmaster's office.

When he arrived there, however, he found he did not know the password, and try as he might the stone gargoyle would not let him in.

"Just let me in!" he yelled at the statuary after many fruitless attempts at guessing the password.

"Anger will not get you anywhere," said a calm voice from behind him. "It rarely does."

"Professor," Draco said turning around. "I was told you wanted to speak with me. There's something wrong, I know there is."

Dumbledore looked sorrowfully down at him. "I must ask you not to do anything rash, Draco," he said. "But Miss Locke, as it appears, has vanished."

Draco threw curses at the mirror in the second floor bathroom. He felt slightly better with each shatter of glass.

"It _appears_ she's vanished."

SMASH!

"Don't do anything _rash."_

SMASH!

"Well what do you expect me to do? SIT AROUND IN THIS STUPID EXCUSE OF A SCHOOL AND EXPERIENCE MORE DISAPPOINTMENT?"

SMASH! SMASH! SMASH!

"Whoa there!" a voice from the doorway said. Draco whipped toward it to see Fred Weasley duck to avoid a flying shard of glass.

"Weasley," Draco growled. "For once could just let me live my suckish life in peace?"

Fred lifted his hands in the universal 'I surrender', exposing a piece of silvery fabric in his left hand. "I just thought you might have a plan to do something about this Tara problem," he said.

Draco ignored the second part and eyed the fabric. "What is that?" he asked curiously.

"Just an invisibility cloak I nicked off Harry," Fred said dismissively. "But anyway, do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Have a plan about Tara!"

"Oh yeah, well, I was going to after her. Try and find her. Get her back…" said Draco a bit embarrassed.

A grin spread across Fred's face. "Excellent," he said.

Draco's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Why?" he asked cautiously.

"Because," Fred said. "I'm going with you."

**And THAT is the end!**

**Well obviously I'll be writing a sequel.**

**But that's the end of that one so let me know what you think XD**


End file.
